


【精猫】狼的新娘4

by Kogitsunya



Series: 狼的新娘 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※有孕期play
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 狼的新娘 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678681
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【精猫】狼的新娘4

**Author's Note:**

> ※有孕期play

塞伊已经有一个多月没见过狼了。

自从那天晚上做完后，狼就再也没有进过这个房间，而塞伊也在生闷气，无论房间外再怎么吵闹也不肯往窗外看一眼。

当然了，这样的结果就是娜莎被夹在中间两头跑，她并不了解这俩人闹脾气的原因，只知道这两个人一个比一个火气大。

“是他骗我！”

塞伊头一次气得直哭，把狼的所有东西都摔到地上，吓得娜莎不敢接近，只好站在一旁试图劝道，“这……我也不知道发生了什么，你们两个怎么都这个理由？”

塞伊扔东西的手停滞了一下，眼泪就掉得更厉害了。

“我不想生孩子了，我也不想留在这了，娜莎我求求你，你肯定有办法放我走吧！”

娜莎叹了口气，小心翼翼的靠近了塞伊，把地上的东西全都捡起来后看着他又在一边哭一边拽锁链的模样，刚想凑近点安慰他又想起狼的警告，也只好站在一个不远不近的距离努力组织了一下语言。

“这个我真的没办法啊，唯一的钥匙在拉斐身上，我没可能帮你拿来的。或者至少你告诉我你们到底怎么了，我去帮你劝劝拉斐也行啊。”

塞伊抱着膝盖坐在地上，那天晚上狼最后的冷漠历历在目，他摇了摇头，把脑袋埋进臂弯里闷声说道，“你出去吧，我自己冷静一下就好。”

关门的声音响起，塞伊又大声地哭了出来，他也不知道为什么会有一种如此深切的受欺骗的感觉，或许是正因为狼说他一开始就没想要放了自己。

早知道这样不如一头撞死，如果余生都要被囚困于此，这样的人生不如趁早了断。

“为什么要是我呀……”

塞伊终于哭累了，倚靠在床边头脑有些昏昏沉沉的，这几天他总觉得自己越来越嗜睡，在半梦半醒之间，他似乎听到了门外传来了些并不清晰的话音。

“我不管你们在闹什么脾气！……人是你要娶回来的，现在这么对他难道就是你娶他的目的？！”

是娜莎尖锐的嗓音，而狼的声音实在有些低哑，塞伊只能勉强听到断断续续的内容

“……我以为他……我要找的人……所以才……但他……我怎么知道……等找到的时候……但他不能走……”

“……你实在太差劲了！”

是这样啊……塞伊迷迷糊糊地吸了吸鼻子，在意识飘走前忽然绝望地笑了笑。

我……是一个不该在这里的人，既然如此为什么还要让我留下？

塞伊再也没有哭闹过了，可也变得憔悴了不少，娜莎带过来的饭菜总是只吃那么几口，其余大部分时间都是在睡觉。

他偶尔也会在睡醒的间隙不止一次地听到曾经听过的那种笑闹声，却已经懒得分辨狼是不是又带了omega回来。

娜莎在一旁干着急，无数次地想要替狼说些好话或者臭骂他几句试图让塞伊重新找回点精神，只不过塞伊一直兴致缺缺，总是听不到一半就又睡着了。

狼依旧从没来过，塞伊闻得出来，狼就算是到了门口也只不过是路过，就像是这里没有一扇门一样，娜莎说狼是在等塞伊主动先示弱，当听到这句话的时候，塞伊突然发出了久违的一声冷笑。

“做梦。”

三个月，不长不短。

就在娜莎还在想办法做和事佬的时候，塞伊忽然当着她的面昏倒了。

“塞伊？！你怎么了！”

娜莎顾不得狼会不会事后发火第一时间就冲到了塞伊身边，使劲摇晃了几下却没有任何回应。

“拉斐！！你他妈快给老娘出来！你老婆出事了！”

狼比想象中出现得更快，在娜莎的尖叫声过后立刻就出现在了门口。

“我去叫医师，你把他放到床上。”

娜莎说完就跑出去了，狼看了塞伊一眼才走过去将人打横抱起，轻飘飘的身体似乎比三个月前轻了不少。

医师被娜莎一路拽着跑了过来，本来还想喘口气时就收到了狼的警告，便一下子不敢多耽搁，急忙溜到了床边仔仔细细地检查起来。

狼在屋里焦虑地踱步，娜莎担忧地看着塞伊削瘦的下巴，就在所有人都紧张到把心都提到了嗓子眼的时候，那个医师却突然笑了。

“老大，你有孩子了。”

狼的脚步一下子停住，僵硬了许久难以置信地问，“我有……什么？！”

“孩子啊！小嫂子他怀孕了，所以有点营养不良才会晕倒，问题不大，好好吃饭就行。”

“呀！！！是小宝宝！”

娜莎先尖叫出来，开心地一溜烟跑出去了，狼还在惊愕之中没回过神，过了好一会儿突然吼道，“不可能！我明明只中出过一次！”

医师不自然地清了清嗓子，犹豫了一下反问了一句，“那……总不能是小嫂子跟别人做过啊。”

“那也不可能！前前后后除了我没人碰过他，你他妈瞎说什么！”

狼黑着脸狠狠在医师屁股上踹了一脚，医师只能一脸委屈地揉了揉屁股，“那只能是你的了啊……”

“我……”狼的话被堵在喉咙里半天不知道说什么，他看了看塞伊又看了看医师，张了张嘴忽然喃喃自语，“塞伊怀上我的孩子了？”

“对啊老大！这不好事嘛，要不……我去跟厨房的人说一声以后给小嫂子多做点好吃的？”

狼瞥了一眼正带着试探的眼神看着自己的医师，急忙端起架子板着脸说道，“去！……顺便让他们今晚就把那几只羚羊宰了给他弄过来一点，剩下的今晚大家分。”

“啊？不卖了啊？”

狼不耐烦地又踹了他一脚，“再多嘴把你也宰了。”

医师立即溜走了，走之前还体贴地带上了门。狼站在床尾忽然听到外面传来一声“小嫂子怀孕了”的大喊，不由得好气又好笑的摇了摇头，走到床边坐了下来。

塞伊的睫毛忽然颤动了几下慢慢睁开眼，只是在看到狼时稍微惊讶了一下就移开了视线。

“放心吧，死不了，有事吗？”

狼皱了皱眉把手伸向了塞伊，却看到他下意识地捂着脖子后退了一点，眼里一闪而过的惊恐让他终归放下了手。

“一个好消息，你怀孕了。”

塞伊愣了一下，张大了瞳孔惊讶地看了看狼，又低下头难以置信地捧着肚子。

“我……怀上了？”

塞伊久违地笑了，只是狼分辨不出他是在为这个孩子而高兴还是在为有机会离开而高兴。屋子里一时间安静下来，直到娜莎破门而入，而且还带了了一大堆杂七杂八的东西。

“塞伊！是小宝宝诶！我好高兴啊！”

狼看着塞伊完全不再注意自己，意外地没有说什么就离开了床边，他走到门口时又回头看了一眼正笑眯眯地看着娜莎给他展示那些很明显是准备给小孩子的东西的塞伊，忽然有点酸溜溜地轻哼一声离开了房间。

虽然狼还是不会再来这个房间，但是各种各样的吃穿用物却被源源不断地送了过来。塞伊在娜莎的劝说下终于开始好好吃饭，所以身体也重新丰满起来，尤其是随着肚子一天天鼓起来脸颊也多少恢复了以前的圆润。

最开心的也许还要数娜莎了，她甚至带来了各种婴孩的用品，似乎比任何人都更加期待孩子降生。

“小宝宝真的好可爱哦！塞伊的宝宝一定也会像塞伊一样可爱的，最好生一个像塞伊一样的小猫猫，千万别跟某个死人脸一样。”

娜莎很少再当着塞伊提前狼的名字，所以塞伊也没有接茬，只是捧着肚子发呆，在心里感慨时间过得飞快。

他甚至已经开始有点习惯了没有狼的存在和只有这个房间的生存区域，就这么安安静静地照顾着他自己的身体。虽然到现在只有五个月，但肚子隆起的幅度已经足够大了，就连医师都说感受到了不止一个人的以太。

不止一个孩子，塞伊摸着肚子叹了口气，有一搭没一搭地想着狼会不会有可能愿意留一个孩子给自己。

“塞伊……有件事我知道你可能并不想听，但是我觉得有必要跟你说一下。”娜莎忽然有点忧心忡忡地开口，“拉斐最近酗酒的情况越来越严重了，但他以前从不会这样，拉斐一向对喝酒这种事很克制的，毕竟他是我们的首领，他还要负责带大家狩猎，但是因为最近一直在酗酒，大家都很担心他的情况，能不能捕获猎物不重要，主要是……真的很危险，你也知道的，那些猛兽可不会因为人状态不佳就有所放水。”

娜莎说完又叹了口气，偷偷瞄了一眼塞伊后试探性地补充道，“我觉得……拉斐应该是在因为他答应你的事而借酒消愁。塞伊，拉斐真的很舍不得放你走。”

塞伊忽然笑了笑，像是自嘲一般摸着肚子轻声说道，“也许只是因为求而不得吧。”

“什么？”

“不，没什么。这种事就算你跟我说也没用，是他答应过我的事，现在后悔有什么用。”

塞伊回答的太过坚决，娜莎也只好不再提前这个话题，只是偶尔还会略有些遗憾地看过来，又很快收回了视线。

不过这件事给塞伊提了个醒，他终于明白为什么最近有些时候他会在睡觉的时候那种若有若无的酒味是哪里来的了，因为麦酒的味道盖过了檀香木的味道，塞伊并没有想过是狼来过。

这个认知多少让塞伊有点不自在，而更多的则是不理解，但眼下他只希望能尽快离开这里，所以也就不再多想。

然而那天夜里，久违的发情反应又出现了，前几个月因为妊娠反应已经把他折腾得没什么经历应付这些，而现在五个月了，不良反应逐渐趋于平静，在太久没有得到alpha的安抚之后，突然出现得发情期搞得塞伊狼狈不堪。

他躺在床上一身冷汗，紧紧地咬着被子试图控制住那些疯涨的信息素，用手指安抚着酸痒的后穴。他的肚子已经有点不适于做这种难度高一些的姿势了，所以塞伊不得不背对门口侧躺着把手伸到身下，但手指根本不足以舒缓发情期的冲动，反倒是被塞伊那种完全不熟练的摸索挑起更高涨的情欲。

塞伊太清楚想要什么了，做爱的快感这具身体早就食髓知味，任何安抚都比不上身体被他的alpha填满。

门突然“嘭”地一下被打开了，塞伊吓得不轻，而更让他惊恐的是那股麦酒的气味里真的裹挟着檀香木的味道，狼带着满身酒气站在门口，如同一尊雕像一样。

“你想把方圆几星里的alpha都吸引过来吗？”

塞伊不敢回头，甚至不敢过多呼吸，即便现在他无比渴望狼的信息素。但狼已经直接走过来，紧贴着塞伊的背又继续问道，“你知不知道你现在很危险？”

没什么比狼更危险的了，只不过塞伊不敢把这句话说出来，捂着口鼻动都不敢动一下，却被狼掀开被子钻了进来。

塞伊吓得拼命后退，差点就要从床边掉下去的时候被狼一把拉了回来，他心有余悸地不敢再乱动，狼忽然长长地叹了口气。

“好歹小心一点啊……”

“我害怕嘛……”

狼抱着塞伊没有做其他的事，只沉默是地用信息素安抚着塞伊的情绪，在片刻的安静过后，狼像是有些疲惫地摸了摸塞伊的肚子。

“你不想见我，所以我不过来……算我错了还不行吗，我们别生气了。”

塞伊惊讶地抬起头，可当他看到狼的眼睛时他犹豫了，他又想起了狼和娜莎的对话，随即撇开脑袋小声说道，“反正我也不该留在这，也不知道我为什么还要留在这。”

“你真的不知道为什么我一定要留下你吗！”

狼突然吼了一声，把塞伊吓得有点迷糊，耳朵一塌下来，眼泪立刻也跟着掉下来了。

“不知道！我怎么知道你想干什么！我只知道你不放过我，我没有怀你又要欺负我，我怀了你又说话不算数。”

狼愁眉苦脸地看着一个劲儿抹眼泪的塞伊，手忙脚乱地试着拍了拍他的后背，“哎……你别老是哭啊，我真不会哄……好了好了算我怕了你了，只要你不哭我什么都答应你。”

“那你能放过我吗？”塞伊吸了吸鼻子抽抽噎噎地看着狼露出了一副非常为难的表情，便又低下头擦了擦眼泪不爽地嘟囔着，“我就知道……”

“除了这个……你想要什么我都会给你弄来的。”

塞伊瞥了一眼狼脸上那副欲言又止的表情，心里更多的是郁闷，他并不想打听为什么狼不肯放了自己，或许是因为不想听狼亲口说出那个自己不该留在这里的原因。

狼等了许久，直到塞伊渐渐平静下来，擦干净眼泪后抬起头，那双泛红的眼睛还有些湿润。

“拉斐科斯，跟我做吧。想别让我再想那些乱七八糟的事就做到我没有经历思考那些事。”

狼的眼神里露出了惊讶，甚至有些难以置信地反问道，“你……你确定？”

“我发情了，需要得到我的alpha的安抚，你不就是为此才出现在这里的嘛，难道有什么问题吗？”

塞伊的回答把狼噎得说不出话，张了张嘴最终还是选择直接行动。

狼在尽可能小心避开塞伊的肚子，但他始终都很想好好摸摸那里，从医师告诉他塞伊有了他的孩子到得知甚至这其中不止一个孩子的时候，他早就想好好摸摸这个肚子。

精灵的大手搭在被撑起的肚皮上轻轻抚摸着，那里的皮肤格外敏感，尤其是在发情期间，而且里面的孩子也并不安分，仿佛感受到了父亲的存在变得闹腾起来。狼感受到了里面的震动，更加惊喜地轻轻爱抚，直到塞伊已经开始发抖才回过神来，意识到现在还有更要紧的事情要做。

狼扶着塞伊帮他翻了个身，紧贴上他的背扯下脱了一半的睡裤，软穴刚刚已经被塞伊用手扩张过，在发情期的诱导下一直都湿漉漉的，像是非常期待被填满一样不时地收缩着，所以他并不需要费什么力气就可以轻松顶到底，却没想到塞伊已经敏感到就这么达到了高潮。

“舒服吗？”

他还在等塞伊慢慢适应，轻轻地亲吻着他的耳朵，试探着在细嫩的胸前揉了一下，柔软的触感让狼有点意外。

的确是听说过即便是男性omega也会在妊娠期胸部逐渐开始丰满，但也许是因为月份还早，塞伊的胸前还并没有明显鼓起，只是变得比以前更柔软且更饱满，当然也变得更为敏感，仅仅是被狼轻轻掐了一下乳尖就叫了起来。

狼揉的起劲，爱极了现在的手感，甚至偶尔下手会有点没轻没重，在白净的奶子上留下浅浅的手印，直到塞伊哆哆嗦嗦地按住他的手才想起现在似乎玩过头了。

“再捏就痛了……”塞伊委屈巴巴地抬头看着身后的狼，还暗示性地晃了晃屁股，结果却被狠狠顶了一下，肚子里面也被轻轻拱了一下。

“小宝宝踢我了，你轻一点！”

“我觉得他那是嫌我劲儿不够大。”狼淡定自若地胡诌着，不等塞伊反驳就握住他的胯又撞了一下，“我的孩子我清楚得很。”

塞伊有点又气又好笑，可狼并不给他争辩的机会，每一下深入都刻意操到穴心，让塞伊爽到身体发软，除了张嘴呻吟之外再也说不出其他的话。

“不要一直干那里……呜……会高潮的……”

狼咬着塞伊的耳朵加快了频率，听到这句话更是低声笑了出来，“你知不知道这种时候说这个只会让人更想这么做？五个月不碰你就这么敏感了吗？”

塞伊缩着脖子摇摇头，刚想说点什么的时候话到嘴边又变成了哀鸣，思维被快感扰乱，索性干脆放弃了交谈。

跟正在做爱的alpha说不清道理的，只会白费口舌。

肚子里又有了动静，这回里面翻腾得似乎比刚才还厉害，塞伊疼得呻吟一声，狼把手盖在了塞伊的肚子上忽然带着警告意味说道，“不许闹！大人做爱小孩不要打扰。”

塞伊翻了个白眼，可他没想到的是肚子里面真的渐渐安静下来了，狼却一副理所当然的样子轻轻拍了拍他的肚子。

“听话，等你出生了再给你买糖。”狼说完又看了一眼一脸呆愣地看过来的塞伊补充道，“怎么你也想要？屁股里面这个还不够你吃吗？”

塞伊臊红了脸立即低下头，却怎么也控制不了绞紧的屁股像是舍不得狼一样缩紧，逼得狼不得不草草收尾。

“塞伊，跟我和好吧，我会试着好好照顾你的。”

狼忽然这么说了一句，让塞伊一直愣神到做完都没有回应。狼这次没有再离开，头一次留宿在这里，借着酒劲儿抱着塞伊很快就昏昏沉沉地睡着了，但塞伊依旧清醒，看着狼的睡脸几乎面无表情。

从那以后狼每天都会回去了，如果狩猎结束得早甚至会早点回去和塞伊一起吃晚饭，而睡之前就算不做也会一直调情到塞伊困了为止。谁都没有再提起走或是留的问题，又或者说谁都不敢再提那个没答案的问题，仿佛他们就像一对真正的情人一样。

但狼总还是感到不安，塞伊乖顺到让他不敢多问，似乎只有在做爱的时候才能感受到他是真实存在的，那些软糯的哭叫是塞伊现在仅有的真情流露，所以狼索求地越发频繁，获得的回应却越来越少，他焦虑地看着塞伊时常走神，却始终不知道该怎么改变这个情况。

狼终究还是失手了，就像娜莎说的，猛兽可不会顾虑人是否不在状态，当狼受了重伤被抬回来的时候，塞伊正抚摸着已经六个月大的肚子愣神。

“塞伊对不起，拉斐受伤了……是我没来得及帮他。”

娜莎哭丧着脸看着明显已经有点精神不对劲的塞伊，不知道该怎么解决这种事情，狼窝里的医师还在处理狼的伤口，血腥味飘满了整个营地。

塞伊忽然回神了，下一秒就爬起来往门口走，却在就要跨出大门的时候被绷紧的锁链拽得差点摔倒，幸好娜莎及时扶住了他。

“娜莎！让我去看看他，求你了让我去看看拉斐科斯……”

塞伊的眼泪掉下来，砸在娜莎的良心上，她还在纠结着是不是可以这样做，而塞伊已经笨拙地爬起来，扑通一声在她面前跪了下来。

“求你了娜莎，我现在不会跑的，让我见见他吧。”

“哎你怎么！……你先坐下，我……我知道了我去给你拿钥匙还不行嘛！”

娜莎扶着塞伊在床边坐好就急匆匆地跑了，不大一会带回了一串染血的钥匙打开了锁链，塞伊猛的站起来却又跌坐回床上，娜莎急忙扶起他赶向了医护室。

塞伊的出现吓坏了狼窝里的人们，一群五大三粗的男人们手忙脚乱地给塞伊弄了个软和的椅子，问都不敢问为什么他会出现在这里。所有人都安静地等待治疗结束，直到医师抹着汗从屋里出来。

“小嫂子你怎么来了！？”

娜莎赶紧使了个眼色让医师闭嘴，清了清嗓子改而催促道，“拉斐怎么样你倒是快说啊！”

“老大伤得不清，被熊抓在胸口的那一下最严重，我已经替他止血包扎好了，只要这几天能熬过去就会没事的。”

人们面面相觑，就连娜莎都沉默了，塞伊坐了许久忽然站了起来，走到医师面前轻轻问道，“可以让我照顾他吗？”

“但……但是小嫂子你的身体……”

“我只是怀孕又不是生病了，再说你们都还有要做的事吧。”

娜莎看着塞伊异常平静的表情有些忧虑，“塞伊，还是我来吧。”

“娜莎，你是个alpha，你得替拉斐科斯继续带大家狩猎，总不能他一天不起这里所有人就都吃不上饭。你们难道希望拉斐科斯醒来的时候发现你们都饿死了吗？”

没人再反驳塞伊的安排，就像把塞伊当做了临时的首领一样，娜莎不得不一遍一遍嘱托塞伊优先照顾好自己，直到塞伊向她发了誓才肯离开，临走前还派人留守在门外。

她不得不防止塞伊偷偷溜走，没人能承受得了弄丢了塞伊的后果。

但塞伊就这么挺着肚子不眠不休地为狼换药喂食，守在一旁连饭都顾不上吃几口，还威胁医师要替他向娜莎和狼保密。索性所有人的期盼没有落空，狼终于脱离了威胁渐渐有了好转，娜莎知道以后松了口气，同时也为自己的多虑而有些愧疚。可就在第二天一早——

塞伊消失了。


End file.
